


When They Hear Triumph's Shout

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the (unlikely) Dragonborn, and Arthur is the Captain of the Blades, sworn to serve him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Hear Triumph's Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2012 Crossover/Fusions Challenge. This is a fusion with the game, '[Elder Scrolls V Skyrim](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjqsYzBrP-M)'

"Stand your ground!" Arthur shouts, straining to be heard over the dragon that circles above their heads. The beast has been mindlessly attacking the outlying villages for days now, escaping to the skies before the guards can retaliate.

Arthur's not going to let that happen again; he has his best archers ready their bows, then gives the signal. "Fire!"

Most of the arrows bounce harmlessly off the dragon's thick hide, but some manage to pierce its scales, and the ground quakes as it lands. There's no cause for celebration yet; the dragon lashes out like any typical wounded creature and lets out a fiery burst of flames.

Yet Arthur continues to advance, wiping the grimy sweat from his brow as it threatens to run into his eyes. This is what he was born to do, and if he dies doing it, it will be with pride.

In all the commotion, he almost misses the man running towards the dragon, clad only in a blue robe. The stranger raises his hands, crackling with electricity, and Arthur rolls his eyes. He holds no respect for mages; in his experience, most of them think a few tricks they learn at that forsaken college in Winterhold can replace an actual weapon.

But then the unexpected happens: the dragon roars.

 _And the man roars back_.

If there's any remaining doubt left in Arthur's mind, it vanishes when the beast is actually slain and a whirlwind surrounds the mage. Arthur's sword clatters to the ground as he realizes what he's just witnessed. "By the Nine..."

**

"I can't believe a scrawny thing like you is the Dragonborn," Arthur says as they gather around the campfire later that night. Some of his men have been injured, but Arthur knows it could have been worse. "What's your name?"

The man ducks his head down, almost as if he’s embarrassed by the attention. It’s hardly behavior befitting one who has the soul and blood of a dragon coursing through his veins.

“I’m Merlin,” he says, "and I know, but it’s true.”

Arthur knows anyone could be selected by the gods to receive such a gift. He also knows how rare it is to discover a Dragonborn in one's lifetime; his father never did, nor his father's father.

So even though he still wonders how the lanky man in front of him is the one they’ve been waiting for, Arthur will not shirk his duties.

“Then, _Mer_ lin,” he says, getting down on his knees, “as Captain of the Blades, I, Arthur Pen Draig, am sworn to your service.”

**

“Are you mad?!" Arthur yells as soon as they enter the privacy of the tent, vaguely aware that their voices carry throughout the camp. “What made you think you could take on two at once?”

“I defeated them, didn’t I?” Merlin grins cheekily as he favors his good leg, the only one of the men who was injured this time. Even though Merlin is stronger than Arthur originally thought, the selfless idiot is too brash and reckless, dashing into a fight like a Khajit on a bad batch of skooma.

Arthur grabs Merlin by the arms and resists the urge to shake some sense into him. If Arthur falls in battle, there are plenty of men to take his place. But if Merlin falls, who knows when another Dragonborn would reveal themselves? “Do _not_ do that again.”

They must both recognize the desperation in Arthur’s voice, because Merlin barely whispers Arthur’s name before their lips suddenly crash together in a frenzied rush. They shed armor and clothing as they fall down onto the ground, their hands scrambling to cover every inch of each other's bodies.

Arthur uses his tongue and fingers to work Merlin open, stretching and filling him until Merlin is writhing in ecstasy. Only then does Arthur slowly slide his cock inside, treating Merlin like something fragile instead of one of the most powerful men Arthur knows.

But then there's a low rumble in Merlin's chest that commands Arthur to _move_ , and Arthur quickly complies. As he watches Merlin arch his back at every rapid thrust, Arthur understands: this is the man he will serve for the rest of his life.

And when Merlin thinks he carries the weight of all of Tamriel on his shoulders, Arthur will be there to share the burden.

**

In the night, a dragon calls out, and its mate soon answers.


End file.
